RockmanEXE and the Cyber Angel
by ElementalAngelHeroine
Summary: Take's place in anime. A new threat has appeared! The Simi Ichi Night Corporation only wants one thing: the Cyber Angel! But what is the Cyber Angel and what does it have to do with Netto? Can Rockman Protect him form this new threat and what secret's That the Cyber Angel has?
1. The Beginning

Note: This takes place in the anime universe! I don't own megaman/rockman, okay? So here we go! A mysterious new threat reveals itself! Its target is the Cyber Angel! But, what is the Cyber Angel and what does it have to do with Netto?

* * *

Netto was skating around the neighborhood. Rockman wasn't sure of it but something about Netto was...off. His head was in the clouds deeper than he used to be. His friends noticed it to. Though Rockman couldn't blame him. Strange stuff has been happening; Disappearing PET's, undetected data loss, and sudden illnesses. No one knows why this is happening. Not even Dr. Hikari knows why. People began to act strangely, even Netto and Rockman's friends. Netto just began his eleventh time skating around the neighborhood.

Then, Ring! Ring! Ring! "Netto-kun. Emergency phone call form the net police!" Rockman said.

Netto skated down town as fast as he could. BOOM! CRASH! BANG! POW! It was a disaster. Stop lights were exploding, fire hydrant's were gushing gallons of water and buildings were crumbling, people were screaming and running away for there very lives.

"This is madness." Netto said.

"Netto-kun up there! The radio tower is giving off a frequency that all non-custom navis go bezerk!" Rockman said.

At the radio tower. . . "Plug in !" Netto said as a red light came from the PET and Rockman went in the cyber world.

"Weird! There's no one here," Rockman said.

"Careful, Rockman. I have a bad feeling. I don't think we're the only one's here." Netto said.

"Impressive! Your instincts are better than I thought, and according to the readings Mistress asked me to get. . . you really do have it in you…" said a shadow watching Rockman. "Now let's test out your operating skills."

"Rockman look out!" Netto yelled. Rockman jumped out of the way just as a ball of plasma came out of nowhere and deleted the spot he was just on.

"Nice. You're quicker reacting than you look, Rockman's operator." said the navi that finally reveled him self.

The navi had three spikes on his wrist and his gloves were red. His helmet was black, had two spikes out the back and a wavy line on the front. His cyber suit was grey with deep purple stripes. His boots also had three spikes on them and they were red, too. He also had some data in the back of his neck that resembled a black/deep green cape. His eyes were red and he had a black line under his right eye which went down his cheek. He held a long pole in his right hand. The pole had strange markings on it, two spikes were at the top and there was red electricity running through the two spikes. His navi mark was red, had three spikes on it, and had a swirly line at the bottom

"I am PlasmaMan! Now if you want to stop this chaos, fight me!" he said as he pointed his staff at Rockman.

"Netto-kun! Send me a battle chip!" Rockman said.

"Something's still not right," Netto thought. "It's like he's testing us." He looked hard at the PET.

"Plasma Strike!" PlasmaMan yelled as he shot another ball at Rockman.

"Battle chip Neo Vibe!" said a familiar voice. Blues came into the net and sliced the ball in half.

"Humf!" PlasmaMan said logging out.

"What were you doing? You could of put Rockman in danger!" Enzan said over the monitor.

"Gomen! But it was like he was testing me!" Netto reasoned.

"Why on earth would he be testing you?"

"I don't know!"

"Enzan-sama, I found a disk left by PlasmaMan," Blues interrupted.

"Good. We'll take it to HQ tomorrow. Don't be late for the meeting," Enzan said as he and Blues left.

"Netto-kun? Are you alright?" Rockman asked.

"I have a bad felling about this," Netto whispered to Rockman.

Tomorrow… "Gomen!" Netto ran in the room and bowed his head.

"Hikari, you're late again," said Enzan.

"Now then, since everyone's here," said Manabe.

"We apparently got information on what's been happening," said Chief Kifune.

"Well you see…" he began, but suddenly the lights went out. The big screen Chief Kifune was standing in front of came to life.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," said a woman wearing a red cloak, knee high deep brown boots, a black skirt, and a grey tank top with a navi mark on it. She also had a black choker, white elbow high gloves with dark red ribbons on it, and she had a silver head band with three spikes on it.

She smirked. Her deep brown eyes were sharp. She had black hair running down her back, her skin was white, she was in her twenties, and she had a scar on her nose. The navi mark was like her head band with two spikes sticking out the sides, one on the top had a curvy line at the bottom and the circle was red. It was the same one on PlasmaMan.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kuro Ichi, the leader of Simi Ichi Night," she said.

"If you're wondering, yes, that data I gave to you is fake and, yes, my organization is responsible for the events going on," she continued.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled except Netto. He had a bad felling about the whole thing because she seemed to be luring someone or something into a trap.

"Something's not right here," he thought.

"If you want to stop me, come to the Virus Research Center," she said. "This is a challenge to all of you especially Hikari Netto," she said as the screen blacked out.

"We should all go. PlasmaMan is obviously her navi and he's very strong," Enzan said.

"I don't know, Enzan, I have a bad felling about this," Netto said.

"Hmm. . . That boy is really perceptive. As long as he comes, we should be fine," Kuro smirked while looking at the monitor showing the net savors.

Enzan was yelling at Netto to come and forget the stupid felling. "What a pity the Vice President of IPC, one of the smartest kids in the world doesn't know that the 'stupid feeling' is right!"

Her smirk deepened when she saw Rockman take Enzan and everyone else's side.

"Lowly thinking people, soon Mistress, we will take a power no one could imagine, a power no one knew existed, a power that's both natural and cybernetic," PlasmaMan said as he appeared as a life-sized hologram beside Kuro.

"Yes. . .," she said as she turned and looked at her navi "We'll have the power of the Cyber Angel!"

* * *

So there you go! The first part of and the Cyber angel! How do you like it so far? I hope it's ok because it's my first official story. P.S I chose the name of the villain's name Kuro Ichi for a reason; It's Japanese for 'Dark One'. Stay tuned for chapter 2! ElementalAngelHeroine Out!


	2. Transfered Into the Net!

Ok! Here we go! I don't own megaman/rockman. He belongs to capcom! (sadly enough) The only thing I own are the fanfic and the forms/characters I made! So enjoy chapter 2 of and the Cyber Angel!

* * *

It took awhile to get to the Virus Research Center. Netto had to be literally dragged out there. "Netto, why do you have to be so difficult?" asked Meiru.

"I think she's luring us into a trap!" Netto reasoned.

"Netto-kun. . ." Rockman groaned.

"Come on Netto, this is the only way were going to get answers," said Dr. Hikari.

"Not you to Papa!" Netto flailed.

"He he he… the kid has sharp instincts I'll give him that. He can tell this is a trap from a mille away," PlasmaMan said as he watched the screen.

"No matter. His own friends and family are helping us!" said Kuro.

"Indeed, Mistress . . . The Cyber Angel is ours! 100% guaranteed," he said.

They turned back to the monitor. Netto was being pushed into the next room. His friends were getting mad at him. Rockman noticed Netto was getting hurt from the inside. He was devastated he didn't mean to hurt him. He just wanted him to help out. He usually was the first one to spring into acton when trouble occurred. But now that he thinks about it, this did seem to be a trap!

"Netto-kun . . ." Rockman whispered in his ear. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You're right this does seem like a trap. I am sorry I didn't realize your feelings. I'll protect you no matter what. I promise." He looked at everyone else, "I will try to never wander from your side again."

"What's that navi whispering about?" Kuro asked.

"I don't know . . . maybe something stupid," PlasmaMan replied.

"Humf . . . Well my servant would you please go prepare the NightFighter's?" she said.

"With pleasure, Mistress . . . The best fighter's of the Simi Ichi Night Company," he said before disappearing.

Kuro turned back to the monitor. She slowly smiled when she saw where they were. Enzan just pushed Netto to the ground. His friends went around him (even his dad) and started yelling at him.

"Showtime!" she said as she stood up from the throne she sat upon. She straightened her cape, tugged on her gloves to see if they're on right, and adjusted her choker. "This will be the biggest thing to go down in history," she said as a servant put makeup on her. She walked into a room filled with video cameras.

"Well, Mr. 'I Am Stubborn,' how about you go into the next room," said Laika

"Wait! This could be a trap!" Netto protested as everyone pushed him in. Just as Netto entered the room two robot arms reached out and grabbed him. Everyone just stood there in fear. Netto was right. The robot arms took him into a strange capsule.

"Hello, again. Wow! You all looked shocked. Was Netto the only one able to tell this was a trap?" Kuro said as she appeared as a hologram before them.

"LET MY SON GO!" yelled Dr. Hikari.

"I am afraid I can't do that, but I have to thank you for bringing Netto to me . . . He he he," she said.

"Netto . . . Gomen," Enzan said as he bowed his head while banging on the capsule.

"Someone activate the dimensional area!" Laika yelled at the PET.

"Netto hang in there!" Meiru yelled.

"Everyone . . . Plug in Transmission!" Netto said as he plugged in Rockman into the net.

"Whoa!" Rockman yelled as he was ambushed by ten different navis, but not one was PlasmaMan.

"We are the NightFighters!" said the navi in front of Rockman. "I am Geminiman! Now Rockman prepare to fight!" he said as the other navis logged out.

The DA (dimensional area) appeared overhead. Everyone crossfused (exept the ones who can't). Robots came after them. Enzan worked on the capsule holding Netto. It was a tough battle. A robot arm took Netto's PET so Rockman couldn't use battle chips.

Suddenly, PlasmaMan appeared within the DA (like a darkloid). "Mistress, the download is complete," he said as he thew Netto's PET at Dr. Hikari.

"Excellent!" Kuro said. "We finally have the Cyber Angel!"

"Cyber Angel?" Rockman said after Geminiman logged out.

"Now then, time to bring in the show stopper!" she said as the robots went away.

PlasmaMan nodded and pointed his staff at the DA, "Plasma Strike!" He shot an energy ball at the dimensional area. It broke and PlasmaMan disappeared. Everyone was confused on what just happened as they turned back to normal.

"AAARRRRGGGG!" Netto screamed. Everyone turned to look in horror. Netto was pixle-ing like a navi being he vanished. Netto was in pain turning into data was really painful.

"He he he… If you're wondering how this is possible, anyone in the capsule can download a program that turns them into data! And, I have to thank you once again the dimensional area sped up the process! The NightFighters are going to bring your friend to me!" Kuro Ichi said.

"Mistress? We have a problem." PlasmaMan said.

"What? Did we fail to get the Cyber Angel?" she asked.

"Yes and no. The boy is in the net . . . it's just that Enzan damaged the capsule. The boy didn't go to the place the capsule was restricted to. He could be any where in the net," he said.

"What? Oh, never mind. Find him! We need him to get the Cyber Angel!" she said as her hologram vanished.

Everyone just stared. "I am going to find Netto-Kun!" Rockman yelled from the PET.

"Wait! Mabey we should go to science labs. We should look into this Cyber Angel there and what it has to do with Netto. Also, we should bring the capsule because it should help us track down Netto and bring him back," said Dr. Hikari. "Plus you should rest. You've been though a lot today."

Rockman nodded sadly.

Meanwhile . . . Netto slowly got up. He groaned. It really hurt. He looked around he was in an alley. He saw someone walk by. He walked up to were they were. He gasped when he saw navis walking up and down the street. The buildings were cyber and the sky was digital! He was in Cyber City! He looked around then he saw a familiar sight: Higure's Chip Shop. He knew it wasn't too far from his computer server. He just hoped to make it there without running into one of Kuro Ichi's servants.

* * *

Chapter two COMPLETE RANK S! LOLOL! Ok, so we got that done! How do you like the story so far? Next up is Chapter 3! P.S. I am going to make a Rayman story after this one. So look out for The Real Rayman 4 Rabbid Rave! :-) 3


	3. The Search for the Boy

Hiya! It's me again! ElementalAngelHeroine! Bringing you another chapter of and the Cyber angel! I don't own Rockman/Megaman, OK?

* * *

Netto walked down the cyber road he looked at the buildings in awe. He couldn't believe he was in the net. It was amazing. He kept looking for familiar marks he saw through the PET's screen when Rockman went to Net City.

"Where's the human child? Ugh! This is stupid why did that white and black haired boy have to mess up where the boy was teleported?" said a voice Netto had heard before. It was the voice of GeminiMan! Netto acted quickly by walking into a group of navis and then going inside a building.

"This child better be worth it! Kuro-sama has everyone looking for him without breaks. Why did that white and black child have to ruin everything? Let's go! I don't think we're going to find the boy in a fashion chip store! "Come on SpeedMan!" said a navi just behind a chip rack.

"You're right. Why would we be patrolling a clothes store? Let's go NightWoman," said another voice. Netto quickly jumped inside a clothes rack. Just as the navis walked around the chip rack. "Besides, we have our people patrolling everywhere. He's not escaping us again! The first time was just luck!" SpeedMan said as they left.

Netto came out from his hiding spot. He had to get to his PC server or find a navi he knew. He looked around, and he saw the fashion chip rack. It gave him an idea. He looked around and found a chip he liked. He took out all the zenny he had (since the money is both real and digital in the game, he can use the zenny in the cyber world). The chip was worth all the zennies he had. "I hope this works," he thought as he bought the chip.

He went out of the store and down an alley. Then, he went down a hole and sealed the entrance . "I don't want to bring any attention if this works," he thought. He took a deep breath in and put the chip near his heart. The chip started to glow, and the glow spread to Netto's body. The light got brighter and brighter. It could be seen if anyone was walking down the alley, but no one noticed it.

The light died down. Netto took a look at himself. He smiled to see that it worked. He now wore a black skin tight cyber suit, orange gloves like a navis', some orange chest armor that looked like a vest, some navi boots that were also orange. And, he had a back pack which was silver and it had blades in the back (like ss rockman's backpack). The arms had yellow lines on the elbows and yellow lines on the side of the legs. Netto now looked more like a navi than a human, but he was still human. Then he noticed something. The Hikari family symbol was on the chest of the armor. His head was still the same, he still were his bandana, and his ears could been seen. Netto shrugged. "At least they won't recognize me and see me as another navi," he thought, and he left to Net Caity once again.

Meanwhile . . . Rockman was pacing back and forth. Roll couldn't blame him. Knowing your operator is somewhere in the net, filled with viruses and a dangerous organization, she would be just a worried as he was. Blues and Searchman came to join them. Rockman then sat down, put his head in his hands and looked down. He just couldn't stop worrying. Then Dr. Hikari's face appeared on a screen.

"Good news! We have a way to get Netto get back in the real world!" he announced proudly. Rockman didn't move.

"Rockman what's wrong?" Roll asked.

"How would we get Netto back in the real world when we don't know where he is? He could be captured by the Simi Ichi Night Co! So, how would getting Netto back to the real world help us now, Papa?" Rockman said sadly.

"Good point. . ." Dr. Hikari said slowly.

"Turn that frown up side down. We'll find you're precious Netto," said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see a bird like navi standing behind them. He had wings instead of arms and a beak to! "I am RavenMan!," he said "and there's nothing you can do to stop us! The Cyber Angel is ours," he said as he logged out.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you we couldn't find anything about the 'Cyber Angel' they want. No one knows what it is," Dr. Hikari said.

"Cyber Angel . . ." Rockman thought as he looked at the digital sky, "Why does that sound like someone I know?. . . I cant figure out who though."

* * *

There you go! Chapter three of and The Cyber Angel! Also, I am putting up a prologue to The Real Rayman 4 Rabbid Rave. Until next time, peace! P.S I will only capitalize the man in the villain's name. Example: Rockman, PlasmaMan. OK? Bye!


	4. Where are you Netto?

I don't own Rockman/Megaman, ok? So, here we go. Chapter 4 of and the Cyber Angel! I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Rockman was growing impatient. He could not just stand there doing nothing. Everyone else, Meiru, Enzan, and Laika, were also getting really worried. Rockman had enough. He ran though the link into Net City.

Rockman was frantically looking for Netto, but all he sees are navis. He shook his head frantically, because he couldn't accept this. He just wanted his brother. . . Brother? Rockman went over that last thought. Netto wasn't his brother, just his friend. But now that he thought about it . . . Netto DID seem to be a brother to him. They fought against one another, but they deeply cared about one another just like brothers. Rockman shook his head. Netto was like his brother, actually like a twin brother. But, he knew he couldn't be his real brother. That would be nice though.

BOOM! An explosion occurred. Rockman ran to see a building was destroyed. On top of the ruins was a navi wearing a night black suit and a helmet that had two spikes pointing down. Her navi mark was a crescent moon and it had an owl on it as well. She also were her hair down. Her hair was darker than her suit. Her gloves were a deep purple and her boots were grey.

"HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND A HUMAN CHILD IN THE NETWORK?" she yelled. "IF THE CHILD WON'T COME TO US, WE WILL GO TO THE KID!"

"Calm down NightWoman! You're revealing our identity to the enemy. They'll know we can't fine the child and put that to their advantage. I mean, the boy is surprisingly well hidden, but he'll probably show himself in front of his friends," RavenMan said.

"ARRGGG," someone shot RavenMan. It was Searchman.

"Where's Netto-san?" Blues asked. He was standing beside Searchman.

"Wouldn't you like to know," NightWoman sneered.

"Good luck, NightWoman, you brought them here, so you fight them," RavenMan said as he logged out.

"Humf! I was hoping for a challenge anyway Star Fall!" she yelled as she waved her hand in front of her and made a vortex that shot out many homing projectiles.

"AAAAAA!" It rapidly shot Blues and Searchman.

"Battle chip Dream Aura!" both Enzan and Laika said as they put a chip in the PET.

The shield broke instantly, and Blues and Searchman were pixelating.

"No…," Rockman shook his head. "I can't let this happen, but without Netto-kun I am powerless..," he whimpered to himself.

"Rockman, you're not powerless. You are the strongest person I know. You can help your friends. You can do anything because I believe in you," a familiar voice said.

Rockman turned around just in time to see an orange and black navi running away.

"Netto-kun," Rockman whispered. "I won't let you down!" he said as he jumped up at NightWoman.

"Trying to save your friends little weak navi? To BAD, Shield of Darkness!" she said as a black orb surrounded her.

Rockman punched the shield, and he bounced back. NightWoman started to laugh. He punched the shield again. CRACK! SHATTER! The shield broke and Rockman kicked NightWoman. She rolled away before she logged out.

Everyone just stared at Rockman in awe. "NETTO-KUN, NETTO-KUN COME BACK! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE NETTO-KUN!" Rockman started yelling into the air.

Later… "So they couldn't find Netto, no matter where they looked," Dr. Hikari said with a sigh of relief, knowing his son was safe.

"I also am sure that Netto was at the battle but I didn't see him," Rockman said looking depressed. He was really close to finding him. But, if the navi's from Simi Ichi Night Co. would have targeted him, it would be nonstop chasing with nowhere to run nor hide. Guaranteed, they would have caught Netto.

Rockman let a small smile across his lips. "We _will_ find him, _Netto-kun_," he thought.

Elsewhere… "Ok, I need to get to my home page. I am sorry, Rockman, I couldn't stay," Netto thought when he was walking to the server page. He looked around trying to find his server. "Hmmm…" he looked around thoughtfully "Ooff!" someone pushed him.

"Move it scrawny! Don't pick a fight with a Simi Ichi Night navi! Humf, you are a weak navi. You'd think you're human. OW!" said the navi that pushed Netto down. Then this navi got hit in the head by another navi. (The navi that hit Netto had a brown and red suit. His boots and gloves were black. He had spikes running around his gloves and the trim of his boots.)

"RoughMan! Don't be giving information to other navis! We better delete that navi before- Dang it!" the other navi said as Netto ran into a crowd of navis. A lot of them were cops.

"Don't worry about that pip-squeak he couldn't face a met QuizMan," the other navi reassured.(QuizMan has a big helmet like Numberman's but it was like a round puzzle. His suit was pale green and yellow. His navi mark is a puzzle piece.)

"Humf… You're the one whose going to get in trouble if Lady Kuro finds out," QuizMan said as they left.

Netto waited until they left to come out from the hole he was hiding in. He went back to the server. He found his home page, and he entered the password to open the gate. He kinda stumbled through the link. He closed it once he came through all the way.

He looked around trying to find his room server. "I hope Rockman's safe. I think things are going to get worse," Netto thought as he continued to look.

Kuro just stared at the monitor watching the whole conversation between Dr. Hikari and Rockman. "You're not going to get him back to the real world THAT easily," she hissed. "PlasmaMan!"

"Yes, Mistress?" he asked.

She just pointed to the monitor and he nodded. He disappeared to go prepare.

"Cyber Angel . . ." she said softly, "you're not going to be the same once I AM done with you."

* * *

So there you go! Ch 4 of and the Cyber Angel! To get your suspense stronger, here's a sneak preview of something coming up: You're going to learn _who_ or what the Cyber Angel is! ElementalAngelHeroine out!


	5. A Lost Battle and a Found Friend

Hi, again! It's me ElementalAngelHeroine! Bringing you another chapter of and the Cyber Angel! Also, if you have an account on this web site please tell me you've read it! I want to know what people think about my work and what I need to change. So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Rockman was in a room with the other navis. He just stared at the ground hoping Netto was still safe. Who knows what Kuro is up to and what else she's capable of. Also, everyone everywhere are doing their best to figure out exactly what the Cyber Angel is and what it's capable of, too.

"It's time. . .Do not mess this up. If we do, there is a good chance of never getting the Cyber Angel!" PlasmaMan snapped at the navis. "Now or never…"

"Warning! Warning! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" screemed a siren.

"PlasmaMan and other Simi Ichi Night navis are attacking the Net Converter Room!" Meijin yelled while running into the room. "If he destroys the Matterlizing program, Netto may be stuck in the net even longer, and they may be able to catch him!"

Rockman didn't waste any time and ran as fast as he could through the link and summoned his buster. Dr. Hikari picked up Netto's PET. Even though he wasn't a net battler, he had to try.

"Plasma Blast!" Rockman jumped up and out of the way.

"Rock Buster!" he yelled as he shot PlasmaMan.

"Not bad… Red Lighting!" PlasmaMan yelled as he swung a sword made of red lighting that came from his staff.

Meanwhile . . . Netto took of his navi disguise and put the fashion chip in his wrist band (as seen in the anime, Netto has a special wrist band where he keeps his chips). He looked around. He'd never seen his home page like this! He sat down. He knew he couldn't stay in the net. Who knew what consequences it might have if he stayed too long. But he couldn't help but notice that ever since he was two-years-old, something had been happening to him. It was like he was getting stronger from the inside. A power that was his all along. His old childhood (who came before Maylu) said that she swore he hid wings underneath his shirt. Netto shook his head. "I just hope we come though this," he thought.

Kuro walked back and forth throughout the hall. She couldn't believe what she was doing! She didn't want to spread terror and fear or concur the world. She was just granting a wish. A wish that she isn't proud of.

"Where are you going, Lady Kuro," a guard asked.

"Out," she blankly replied without opening her eyes.

The guards nodded and stepped aside as she walked outside. She walked down a lot of steps and stopped in front of a pillar. The rock wasn't like any other. A dark aura surrounded it like a dark chip. The symbols were glowing red, and it seemed to whisper dark secrets.

Kuro fell to her knees remembering her past.

_She grew up in a stone castle deep in woods that were said to be cursed. She wasn't allowed to go outside nor talk to anyone except her dad. She wasn't allowed to play nor have fun, only to learn. Her dad was mean, meaner than Enzan's Dad. One day…_

_"I think it's time for you to have your own navi. One of the strongest ones out there," he said as he handed Kuro an old fashioned PET._

_"I am PlasmaMan. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mistress," said the navi who had appeared on the screen._

_"Thank you, Daddy!~" she chirped._

_SMACK! "What did I say about happiness?" her dad snapped._

_A month later. . ._

_"Wh-where are you taking me?" Kuro asked as the guards put handcuffs on her and took her outside for the first time in her life._

_"It's time for the ritual," one said._

_"Huh?" she said as they took her to the same stone pillar she kneeled in front of now._

_Everything was a blank… the only thing she could hear was a cold dark voice...her father's voice. "You my child will grant my wish. You will find me the angel born as-"_

"Lady Kuro!" a voice said snapping her back from her memory.

She turned to see a nerdy man with big round glasses and a pencil holder in his front shirt pocket. He had messy, grey hair and his eyes appeared to be swirls. His navi mark was on his tie. It was a puzzle piece like QuizMan's.

"Oh, what do you want Shōki Inakunatta?" she hissed.

"The mission is almost complete. My navi, QuizMan, has unlocked the codes and PlasmaMan is still stalling Rockman," he said.

Kuro smirked. "This is my lucky day," she thought.

"You lost . . ." PlasmaMan said as he logged out. Suddenly, the Net Converter Room's network disappeared, and all the navis had to log out. The Net Converter was in pieces.

Rockman looked down at the ground. "Well the best option is to find Netto. We should go home. We've had a long day," Dr. Hikari said. Rockman just nodded slowly.

Later… Dr. Hikari plugged Rockman into Netto's home page.

"How will I find you Netto-kun?" Rockman asked himself.

"It won't be hard since I found you!" Netto said as he pulled his surprised navi into a hug.

Rockman was speechless. His operator was with him. He had thought finding Netto was going to be impossible, but he was here with him.

"Nett-oo-kun? Is that really you?" Rockman shuddered.

"In the flesh or data now…" Netto said with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I don't believe it! You came back to me even though you were in great danger," Rockman said as he cuddled Netto.

"I am from a line of famous scientists y'know. They're clever and smart, but when you take away everything that classified me as a child, I am more clever and intelligent than them," Netto said with a broad grin.

* * *

Finished within a couple of hours! Yay! :3 So I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 of and the Cyber Angel! All your questions will be answered in the future! So, stay tuned! ElementalAngelHeroine out!


	6. Past and Present

Hello ElementalAngelHeroine dropping in! Also, if you're wondering who Netto's old childhood friend is, she will be revealed in the sequel of this fic. So, enjoy this new chapter~

* * *

"Netto-kun…" Rockman said as he started to cry.

"I am a fighter. I will never go down without a fight," Netto said happily.

Rockman cleared his throat and wiped away the tears. "So, Netto-kun, do you have any idea of why they want you or what the Cyber Angel is?" he asked his operator.

Netto shook his head.

"That's OK Netto-kun. You're here and that is all that matters to me right now, but I have a question for you," the blue digital warrior said.

But before he could ask his question, Netto seemed to read his mind. "Yes, I was there at the battle with NightWoman, and, yes, I heard what you said."

Rockman looked at him in shock. "But, but, I didn't see you," he shuddered.

"You did see an orange and black navi didn't you?" Netto asked.

Rockman nodded slowly. "Then you saw me," Netto replied.

"Netto-kun, how?" Rockman was lost for words.

Netto smiled and pulled out the fashion chip and put it near his heart. The light started to shine. When it died down Rockman looked at a more navi-like Netto wearing orange and black.

"Wow…" Rockman said.

"Well I am made of data now and nearly everything that's data can use chips," Netto explained.

Rockman could only smile "I should go tell Papa that we found you," he said.

Netto took off his navi clothes and nodded.

"Mistress, mission complete," PlasmaMan said as he went into the room.

Kuro just stared at the ground. PlasmaMan frowned. "You recalled your past didn't you?" he asked sadly.

She softy said, "Yes." Then, she put her head in her hands.

"It's time," said a man with his right eye missing, a scar on his right cheek, a blood red mohawk, and a sharp blue eye. He had a spiked club, a spiked collar, black boots with flames painted on them, and ripped, red gloves with the fingers cut out. He wore ripped jeans and a red top. His navi mark was tattooed on his left shoulder. It was a spiked ball.

"Rafu, good job," Kuro said without lifting her head.

"Come on, RoughMan, we have a job to do," he said when he left with a smirk on his face.

"It's time for the Cyber Angel to reveal himself," Kuro said to herself. Her eyes started to glow red. "Please end my suffering for me, Cyber Angel," she said as tears started forming in her red eyes.

"I hope he'll help me as much as you. But, your father...," PlasmaMan started.

"My fate has been sealed since I was born. It's too late for me," Kuro said.

The next day… "So, Netto has been at his home page all along? Wow! How ironic," Enzan said.

"Netto, I am so glad you're OK. Gomen, I didn't realize what was happening," Maylu said.

"Ungrateful . . . Simi Ichi Night Co.," Laika mumbled.

"At least you're safe," Yuuichiro said.

"Well, those goons weren't really bright. I was sometimes, literally right in front of them!" Netto said with a cooky look on his face. "Just get me back in the real world quickly," he said with a serious look on his face. "Who knows what could happen if I stay here too long."

"Well, we're going to thank you once again for finding the boy for us," a dark voice said.

"NightWoman!" Searchman said.

"You remember me. Yay…" she said sarcastically.

"Now's my chance," Netto thought. As he hid behind a data wall, a light appeared briefly.

"Don't run away, boy, you can't esc- huh?" RoughMan said as he looked behind the wall. "Pipsqueak of a navi again," he said as he turned around.

An orange and black navi came running out from behind the wall and hid behind Rockman. "Where did the boy go? Start talking!" NightWoman screamed while Rockman logged out with the navi.

"Long gone," Roll said fiercely.

"Too bad. The final phase has begun," RoughMan said as they logged out.

"What do those baka fools mean by that?" Enzan asked.

"Hakase, we have a problem!" Meijin said. "A human in the network is causing the two worlds to fuse together like crossfusion!"

"What?" everyone yelled. Rockman and Netto came back into the net (they heard what Maijin said).

"I don't feel so good, Meijin-san Papa," Netto said weekly as his body began to glow a strange color.

Rockman braced his operator as the light grew. It engulfed and merged both the cyber world and the real world. Who knows what's in this new world.

* * *

So, there you go! Preview: Your going to learn who the Cyber Angel is in Ch 7! So, until next time, peace!


	7. A New World, Love In Between And a Angel

Hiya! It's time to reveal the Cyber Angel's ID! Also there will be a major plot twist later on! Hear is chapter 7 of and the Cyber Angel!

* * *

Enzan groaned when he woke up. He was in shock. The sky was green, blue and digital-like. Trees looked like the leaves were data, but the trunk was normal. It was both digital and organic.

"Enzan-sama!" exclaimed a familiar voice. He turned around to see Blues.

"Blues what happened?" he asked his navi.

"I don't know," Blues said blankly.

With Laika…

"Laika-sama! Laika-sama!" Searchman pleaded to his unconscious operator.

"Oooggg, Searchman?" Laika said as he slowly came to.

They were in a place filled with digital snow and ice.

"AAA-CHU!" Laika sneezed.

"Uh-oh, you have a cold," Searchman said. Then, he picked up Laika and carried him bridle-style and went into a nearby cave.

With Maylu…

"ROLL HELP!" she yelled while hanging off a cliff over a steep trench with a river below.

"I'll be there in a moment," the pink navi said while battling strange viruses. They were different than the ones in the net.

"ROLL!" the red headed girl screamed when the limb that she was holding onto broke.

"MAYLU-CHAN!" Roll yelled as she jumped off the cliff after her operator. SPLASH!

With Netto…

Rockman still embraced his operator tightly like his life depended on it. He had his eyes squeezed tightly. Netto was limp and asleep. Somehow, fusing the real word and the cyber world together drained a lot of energy.

Rockman slowly opened his eyes. They were in a building of some sort. It was pitch black. But a spotlight was on the two of them. Rockman cuddled Netto even closer, wraping his legs around him.

"Awww, how sweet. Too bad it's not going to stay that way," said a shadow with two glowing red eyes.

Netto half opened his eyes. "What's wrong with her?" he asked weekly.

Kuro Ichi stepped out from the shadows with glowing red eyes. "It's time for the Cyber Angel to awaken!" she said.

Rockman growled at her. Suddenly, huge black robot arms and legs appeared on her back. She sent them to get Rockman and Netto!

With Enzan…

"Where's everybody? We have to find someone," Blues said nervously.

"I agree. This was planned by the Semi Ichi Night Co., but what are they trying to do? Wha?" Enzan said startled by the change of scenery; A lush, green warm forest into a snowy mountain range.

"Whats going on?" Enzan asked before looking up. "Is this our new world?"

With Laika…

Searchman made a fire for his operator. Trying to warm him up.

"Laika-san…" he said with plenty of worry.

"Why do you stay by my side even though I gave you so much grief?" the blue-greenish haired teen asked.

"I-I don't know, Laika-san. I don't know," the army navi said.

With Maylu…

"HELP!" Splash, Gurgle, Gasp! Maylu was being carried down the river at an amazing rate.

Roll grabbed her operator and tried to keep her head above water.

"STAY WITH ME THROUGH THIS, SISTER!" she yelled above the roaring waves.

The pink navi grabbed onto some rocks.

"WORK WITH ME HERE!" she screamed.

Maylu climbed up onto the rocks and then helped Roll up. Once they were on solid ground, they were both exhausted.

"We made it," the navi managed to wheeze out.

"Roll, you called me 'sister'," Maylu pointed out.

"O-oh that just slipped out of my mouth," Roll said as she realized what her operator said was true.

"We somehow are like sisters," they both thought as they snuggled together.

With Laika…

"I'm better now Searchman. You don't have to go through this," Laika insisted to his navi.

"I won't leave you like this," Searchman reasoned.

With Enzan…

Enzan was shaking head to toe. Blues noticed this, and he wanted to make his operator warm. He heard penguins cuddle each other to keep warm. This would be the first time Blues had done this. He pulled Enzan into a hug.

Enzan didn't fight against it. He actually snuggled closer.

"Otōto…" Blues whispered.

"Blues you were like my big brother from the beginning," Enzan thought.

Blues then noticed something strange in a cave, it looked like a fire.

With Laika…

"We'll get through this," Laika said hesitantly.

"I hope so," Searchman said.

"Searchman!" a familiar voice said.

The green navi turned around to see Blues with a cold Enzan in his arms.

With Netto…

Rockman took the brown haired boy to a cavern out of reach of Kuro and started battling the red-eyed freak with his rock-buster.

Crack! Bang! Smash! The blue navi was down and started pixelating. A cannon appeared on one of Kuro's robot arms. She built up a powerful blast.

"Rockman… NO! I can't let this happen! I may not have powers of my own, I may be weak, and I may be a kid, but _I will protect everyone I care about!_" Netto suddenly burst out and ran in front of Rockman, putting his arms out protectively.

Suddenly, round colorful lights came and surrounded the boy. Then, he stared to glow with many colors. When the lights surrounding the boy went away, and the glowing faded away, something had happened. The boy changed.

"Netto-kun is an angel?" Rockman asked in awe.

* * *

SURPRISE! Now you all know the identity of the Cyber Angel! So how do you like it? Also, I like navi and operator fluff, so I put A LOT of it in here because I can't seem to find a navi operator fluff fic. :( So, I wrote one! Stay Tuned! ElementalAngelHeroine LOGGING OUT. (Megaman NT Warrior reference).


	8. The Cyber Angel's Power

Dun Dun DAAAAA! You now know who the Cyber Angel is! In this chapter, you're going to find out the rest of Kuro Ichi's past and also what the Cyber Angel is capable of. Enjoy~

* * *

Rockman just stared at his operator in shock. Something that looked like a contact lens came out from his left eye. On his back were wings that looked like they were made of data. They also looked fragile. Strange patterns could be seen like those upon a Monarch Butterfly. And, his wings were flowing with many colors like a data stream (Search Cyber Angel cross fusion by tabbykat12344567to get an idea on what Netto's wings look like. Note: they don't look the same.)

Netto opened his eyes, the left one was green and the right one was still brown, but it now had a red and blue line underneath it. The right eye also had no pupil. Netto's hands and legs had strange patterns on them with green, yellow, and blue flowing through them. His clothes also changed a bit, still looking the same but more angel-like and cyber.

"The Cyber Angel finally reveals himself to the world," Kuro said with her eyes glowing even brighter.

"Netto-kun, how? You were the Cyber Angel all along," Rockman said in a quiet voice.

"Time to claim my prize," the red-eyed woman said with a smirk on her face. Then, all the robot arms came at Netto!

"NETTO-KUN!" Rockman shouted in fear.

The Cyber Angel jumped up and flew out of reach. Netto looked down at both of them.

"Neat trick. You're not getting away from me though," Kuro said as the arms turned into canons. Then, they fused into one big cannon right above her head. "Dark Shoot!" she said as she fired the cannon at Netto.

The boy dodged the blast with ease. Then he turned and looked at Kuro. He looked at his hands in shock. "How do I know how to do all of this?" he asked himself. He dodged another blast. "Cyber Feathers!" he said as he flapped his wings (he doesn't flap them when flying) and sent glittering pieces of data down at Kuro and Rockman.

"Ungg.." Kuro said. She fell to her feet as the bits of data touched her. "My power is fading," she said faintly, then she smiled, "and my curse is fading, too," she added mentally.

"I can feel my strength returning," Rockman said in amazement as the data touched him and healed him.

Kuro shut her eyes.

Her past was coming back to her. . .

_She grew up in a stone castle deep in woods that were said to be cursed. She wasn't allowed to go outside nor talk to anyone except her dad. She wasn't allowed to play nor have fun, only to learn. Her dad was mean, meaner than Enzan's Dad. One day…_

_"I think it's time for you to have your own navi. One of the strongest ones out there," he said as he handed Kuro an old fashioned PET._

_"I am PlasmaMan. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mistress," said the navi who had appeared on the screen._

_"Thank you, Daddy!~" she chirped._

_SMACK! "What did I say about happiness?" her dad snapped._

_A month later. . ._

_"Wh-where are you taking me?" Kuro asked as the guards put handcuffs on her and took her outside for the first time in her life._

_"It's time for the ritual," one said._

_"Huh?" she said as they took her to the same stone pillar she kneeled in front of now._

_Everything was a blank… the only thing she could hear was a cold dark voice...her father's voice. "You my child will grant my wish. You will find me the angel born as a human. The human that is both organic and cybernetic. Don't try to get out of this! You'll be my puppet for ever. The curse will make sure of that."_

"I never knew exactly what happened on that day but I do know it changed me. I turned form a sweet little girl to a monster. Now my curse is fading but my dad will some how get the Cyber Angel. I swear I will help them."

Kuro fell on the ground knocked out cold.

Rockman just stared at the fallen woman in fear. Then Netto swooped down and hugged the blue navi. The brown haired boy lifted the navi into the air still in a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe," Netto said softly as he started to cry.

The blue navi was scared at first but then he realized Netto was now the Cyber Angel but his personality was still the same. He was still the same boy.

"Netto-kun, can you put me down?" Rockman asked.

"Oh sorry…" The winged boy said as he flew down with the navi.

Once they were on the ground, Rockman couldn't help but to ask another question.

"Netto-kun, how did you turn into the Cyber Angel and know how to do all that?" he asked.

Netto just looked at the ground and said, "I don't know."

Rockman walked to the boy's side and took a good look at his wings. They were thin as paper but they felt like glass.

_"The angel has arisen,"_ a voice said.

Rockman looked around, but no one was there.

_"The angel shall bring war or peace,"_ said the voice. Rockman became more worried.

"Go away! Go away! Don't come near me! Get away!" Netto yelled as he fell on his knees and put his head in his hands.

Rockman went over to the boy to see what was wrong.

Suddenly, a black shadow came out of Kuro Ichi and swirled over their heads.

_"Cyber Angel you can't escape me. Feel the sorrow and pain," _the voice continued.

Rockman hugged Netto and glared at the shadow.

"I will never wander from your side. You've always fought for me no matter what. I'll never abandon you, Netto-kun," Rockman said as he began to cry.

Netto stood up and glared at the shadow with strong eyes.

_"Fall before me now and-" _the voice started but was cut off.

"Shut up! I will never stop fighting! Power or not! I will fight! Weapon of Light!" Netto yelled as his hand began to glow. An object formed from the light; it looked like a pole arm but it was still glowing. Netto pointed it at the shadow, and a pinkish-yellowish beam shot out of it and exploded like fireworks. The shadow disappeared.

"Let's get out of here," Rockman said as he stood up. The object disappeared from Netto's hands. "Rockbuster!" Rockman yelled as he broke a hole in the wall to escape.

They both looked ahead. Mountains, rivers, forests, and desserts could be seen. They were just beginning their adventure now in this new world.

* * *

YAY!~ It's finally done! Btw I am going to write a story about Netto/Lan that I have in my head, so look out for _Megaman Battle Network A Forgotten Hero_. Unlike this one, it's going to be in the English version. I am writing it because I think no one else cares about Lan's part. Ok? Bye!~


End file.
